nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong 3-e
Donkey Kong 3-e is an e-Reader game released in 2003. The game is a port of the Nintendo Entertainment System video game Donkey Kong 3 and was part of the third batch of classic NES ports for the e-Reader. The player could play the game by scanning five cards, each one with two barcodes excluding the fifth one, which only had one. When the game was first released, it cost a suggested retail price of $4.99, though as the e-Reader lost momentum the price dropped in many stores. Cards Card 1 of 5/codes 1-2 English flavor text: Stanley the bug man has his hands full in the greenhouse. Use your spray can to ward off any pesky critters, including Donkey Kong! + Control Pad Moves player L Button + R Button Resets game to Title Screen START Start/Pause SELECT Selects game mode *Game A is beginner mode *Game B is expert mode A or B Button Uses spray can Card 2 of 5/codes 3-4 HOW TO PLAY Spray repeatedly to force Donkey Kong up to the top of the vines and zap the bees. A power spray can is attached to the vine. Spray Donkey Kong to where the power spray can is attached and it will drop to where Stanley can reach it. Use it when you are in trouble and need to fight back. The bees come to get the flowers at the bottom of the screen. Zap them before they return to their hive. The round ends when Donkey Kong is successfully defeated or all the bees are eliminated. Card 3 of 5/codes 5-6 SCORING Five hundred bonus points are awarded for each remaining flower at the end of the round. Defend them all to receive an extra 500! Queen Buzzbee–700 points Buzzbee with a flower–400 points Beespy–400 points Attacker–200 points Buzzbee–100 points Time bonus points - Any time left at the edn of the round is added to your score. The first 50,000 points will earn you an extra life! Card 4 of 5/codes 7-8 ENEMIES Includes: Beespy, Buzzbee, Attacker, and Queen Buzzbee. (As the rounds advance, other pesky bugs will also appear.) Creepy the snake will crawl down from the palm trees to attack. Its movement is slow, but it can quickly revive after being sprayed. Chase the "Creepies" back into the trees, and knock out the ones on the floor. You can safely walk past unconscious "Creepies." BEE-WARE! Each time you collide with a creepy, get stung by a bee, are hit with a stinger, or are hit by a coconut thrown by Donkey Kong, you lose a life. You will also lose a life if the timer runs down to zero or Donkey Kong drops to the floor. Card 5 of 5/code 9-10 Tips The key to success is to fire the spray cans as fast as possible at Donkey Kong while avoiding various enemies. Remember to jump closer to Donkey Kong to get a better shot at him. In the second round, be sure not to stun all of the "Creepies" directly in front of Donkey Kong. It will make it much more difficult to hit him. Remember, when attacking the Queen Buzzbies, it takes two shots to knock them out. Upon defeat they will shoot their stingers in four different directions. Directly below them is the ideal place to be. Category:E-Reader games Category:2003 video games Category:Remakes Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo